You're My Inspiration
by TheDCStar
Summary: It's a rainy day, and everyone is stuck in the house. Something's going to happen, but what? This is my first one shot. The summary's not very good, but I promise the story is. Check it out.


**Author's Note: This one shot was absolutely fun to write. It just came to me, and I really hope you all like it. This is based on the CGI versions. Don't forget my disclaimer. Enjoy!**

The rain came down heavily and quickly on the Seville residence, and the chipmunks and chipettes were all stuck in the house. Rainy days were always the worst days for them. They could never go outside and play when it was raining cats and dogs like it was that day. However, they all did what they could to make staying inside fun.

Alvin and Brittany were playing the video game Ian Hawke had given Alvin long ago. Theodore and Eleanor were in the kitchen making snacks for everyone. Dave was sleeping, or rather snoring, in his old, worn out recliner, and Simon was sitting on the kitchen counter, reading a book made especially for him. Of course, the better term for Simon would have been attempting to read. With Alvin and Brittany's constant bantering about beating each other, Theodore and Eleanor's rowdiness in the kitchen, and Dave's constant loud, obnoxious snoring, Simon couldn't even remember what he had just read.

"See you at the finish line, loser!" Alvin shouted at Brittany.

"In your dreams!" Brittany yelled.

Simon was amazed that Alvin and Brittany's screaming hadn't woken up Dave. At least someone could enjoy their private time, even if he couldn't.

"Theodore, do we have anymore cheeseballs?" Eleanor asked from the kitchen.

"I think so," Theodore said as he climbed onto the microwave to open the cabinet doors.

He began rummaging through all the snacks, which added even more noise to Alvin and Brittany's game. At that moment, Dave took in a really deep breath, causing his new snore to be extra loud and unbearable. Then, Simon shut his book. His patience was wearing thin, and he knew if he stayed there any longer, he would scream.

"I'm going to my room," he said mostly to himself.

He jumped from the counter and landed on his hind paws. He placed the book inside his hoodie pocket and began running on all fours towards the chipmunk and chipettes' bedroom. Once he made it down the hallway, he got on his hind paws and started walking towards the bedroom door. He prepared to jump up and open the door, but his ears pricked up when he heard something. He focused his ears and the noise became more audible. It sounded like a piano, a baby grand if Simon had to guess. Then, he heard a voice.

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark._

Simon's heart stopped immediately, and his fur ruffled up slightly. It was the most beautiful singing he had ever heard in his life, and he knew exactly who the perfect voice belonged to. Simon took the book out of his pocket and placed it in front of the bedroom door. He ran on all fours down to the end of the hallway to the small recording studio Dave had fixed up for them a few months ago. The voice grew louder with every step he took, and his heart began to melt with the warmth of the sweet voice.

_To dream about a light, where you're the shining star._

Because the door wasn't completely shut, all Simon had to do was push the door open. When he stepped inside, he saw her. She was the most gorgeous chipmunk in the world, with the brownest fur, the deepest violet eyes, and the most glorious voice. She was the chipmunk he fell in love with from the moment he laid eyes on her.

Jeanette was on a small table, sitting on a mini piano bench and playing on the miniature baby grand piano. Her fingers moved smoothly to different keys, filling the room with more wonderful music.

_Even though it seems like it's too far away._

Simon watched as Jeanette played and sang along with the piano. She put so much emotion into her singing and playing, and it was truly a wonder to watch her play. She swayed slightly with every new chord and rhythm. Simon knew she didn't know he was there because her eyes were closed as she played. Though he hated to stop such beautiful playing, he needed to make his presence known. Simon cleared his throat.

Jeanette swiftly opened her eyes and saw Simon standing by the doorway. She quickly placed her hands behind her back as she felt her fur ruffle up from embarrassment. No one, except her sisters, had ever heard her play the piano, and it was shocking to see that Simon had seen her.

"H-H-Hey, Simon," she stuttered.

"Hi, Jeanette," Simon said cheerfully as he ran to the table where the miniature piano sat.

Simon swiftly jumped onto the table and walked over to the piano. Jeanette's heart rate increased as he came closer to her. He sat on the piano bench beside Jeanette and gave her a warm smile, which she hesitantly returned.

"I never knew you could play piano," he said intriguingly.

"Oh, well, it's something I started doing when we came to live with you guys," she explained. "All of you learned to play so I figured, why couldn't I? I've always loved the piano. It's one of my favorite instruments."

"Me, too. Whenever I'm not reading, I'm always in here playing."

"I know. I hear you play all the time. You're really good."

Jeanette shyly looked away from him, and Simon chuckled softly.

"Thank you," he said. "I think you're an even better player though."

Jeanette's fur ruffled up even more from Simon's complement. She looked at him and got lost in his deep blue eyes. Simon caught sight of her sparkling violet eyes, and the two chipmunks seemed to stare at each other for hours. Then, Simon came out of his daze and cleared his throat.

"So, um, what was that you were playing?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, it's a song I've been working on for a while now," she answered. "It's not very good."

"I'd love to hear it, if you don't mind."

Jeanette suddenly felt nervous about playing in front of Simon. What if she messed up? What if she sang out of key? She pushed those thoughts away and decided to play.

"Oh, w-well, alright," she said.

Jeanette turned around to face the piano. Her hands were shaking slightly as she brought them closer to the keys, but when she played that first chord, all her fears melted away. What she loved about playing the piano was she was able to forget about everything, except for the music. She played a short little intro before she started singing.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face._

_So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say._

Simon watched as the music completely overtook Jeanette. He watched her fingers move gracefully between chords and listened intently to her sweet, entrancing voice.

_But I have this dream right inside of me._

_I'm gonna let it show. It's time to let you know._

_Oh, to let you know._

Jeanette belted out the last notes of the first verse before going on with the chorus.

_This is real, this is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_I'm gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now I've found who I am._

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I wanna be._

_This is me._

Jeanette closed her eyes and let the music take her. She added her own little vocals to the end of the chorus, and then started the second verse.

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark,_

_To dream about a light where you're the shining star?_

_Even thought it seems like it's too far away,_

_I have to believe in myself._

_Oh, it's the only way._

Her voice became more intense as the song continued. Simon felt his heart continue to melt as Jeanette continued to sing to him. This was truly an unforgettable moment for him. He would treasure it always.

_This is real, this is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_I'm gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now, I've found who I am._

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I wanna be._

_This is me._

Jeanette sang her heart out on that last line, and continued to play the piano for another minute. The song began to slow down, and her fingers press the keys lightly, causing the music to become quieter. She played another chord, and then…

_This is me._

The song ended with one final chord, and Jeanette took her fingers off the keys and opened her eyes. Simon couldn't say anything. Jeanette's performance made him absolutely speechless. All he could do was smile.

"So, what did you think?" she asked him.

"Wow," Simon managed to say. "That's was fantastic. That's such a beautiful song."

"Thanks. Would you like to know what it's about?"

"Sure."

Jeanette looked down at her hind paws. She almost looked sad.

"It's about the person I always wished I could be," she said quietly. "Someone to be noticed, someone outgoing, someone inspirational to those around her."

She paused before continuing.

"Someone who wasn't me," she finished.

Simon looked at her in disbelief. Of course, he knew Jeanette never thought highly of herself, but he never knew she felt this deeply about it. For as long as he's known her, Jeanette was always quiet and sweet, and in his eyes, she never went unnoticed. She was always willing to try new things which made her outing to him, and when it came to inspiration, she had no idea how much inspiration she had given him.

"Jeanette," Simon began. "You're already all of those things. You don't need to change who you are. You're wonderful just the way you are."

Jeanette looked up into Simon's pure shining eyes. She could tell just by looking at them that he was telling her the truth. Her fur ruffled again as she took in his sweet complements.

"And as far as inspirational," he continued. "I can honestly say you've inspired me."

"I have?" she asked curiously. "How?"

Simon smiled at her as he stood up from the piano bench. He jumped off the table and ran over to a wall where many different tiny guitars hung. He picked up one of the miniature guitars. He ran back over to the tall, jumped up, walked over and sat next to Jeanette as he slung the guitar strap over his head.

"No one's ever heard this song," he said just above a whisper. "You inspired this song, and I hope you like it."

Simon placed his hand in the right positions and began strumming the guitar. A soft melody began to emerge, and then Simon began to sing.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart,_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start,_

_But no one ever seems to understand._

As soon as Simon started singing, Jeanette got lost in the sweet sound of his voice. She loved hearing him sing, and what made this even more special was he was singing to her. She couldn't help but smile as she continued to listen.

_I need to try to get to where you are._

_Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

_You're the missin' piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

_Oh yeah._

Jeanette listened to the lyrics intently and couldn't believe what she heard. From the first moment they met, Jeanette knew she loved Simon, but she never believed he would feel the same way. Now, this song made her rethink his feelings towards her. Did he really feel this way? Did she really inspire him to write this beautiful song? She had so many questions, but for now, she pushed them aside. Simon strummed the guitar a little longer before singing the next verse.

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside._

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright._

Simon smiled at her as he continued to sing.

_I need to try to get to where you are._

_Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

_You're the missin' piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

Simon began to strum the guitar more intensely as he sang the bridge.

_Been feelin' lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday._

_Where you are is where I wanna be._

_Oh, next to you and you next to me._

Simon began inching closer to Jeanette as he continued to sing the rest of the song. Jeanette was too mesmorized in the music to realize he was moving towards her.

_Oh, I need to find you, yeah._

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

_You're the missin' piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

_Oh, yeah._

Simon strummed the guitar through a few more chords, and then…

_I gotta find you._

He played one last chord, and sat face to face with Jeanette. When the music stopped playing, it was then that Jeanette realized how close his face was to hers. Her fur ruffled as well as his.

"You're my inspiration, Jeanette," he whispered. "You truly are the song inside of me, and I'm so glad I finally found you."

Jeanette smiled and looked down shyly. Simon took his paw and lifted her chin up so she could look at him. He closed the distance, and their lips met for the first time. The feeling was absolutely electrical, and it sent chills down both of their spines and ruffled their fur as they opened their mouths to deepen the kiss. Jeanette felt her arms wrap around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. At that moment, neither of them wanted to stop kissing each other. The recording studio, once filled with music, was now filled with love.

**The songs used in this story are "This Is Me" by Demi Lovato and "I Gotta Find You" by Joe Jonas. I'll have them on my page for you to listen. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
